Countdown to the End
'Countdown to the End '''is the sixth episode of the twentieth season and 206th overall in Ninjago. It aired on January 31, 2020 in the US. Description ''There are only 3 hours left until Operation: Red Destruction begins, so the ninja head to Earth-312 to attempt to stop it. One ninja pays a terrible price. Episode Lloyd (Earth-213) - I don't know! (They find Amaru and tie him up) Nya (Earth-101) - Give us answers. Amaru - Hahaha! Its too late now! The multiverse will be destroyed in 3 hours, and you can do nothing to stop it! Operation Red Destruction will begin. Cole (Earth-101) - We have to stop Operation Red Destruction! Lets go to Earth-312! (The ninja alliance go to Earth-312) Amaru - Hahahahahahaha, they don't know. ------------------- (Earth-312) (They land in a small prison cell) Dimension Hopper - Hahaha! Ninja Alliance. You are trapped here forever now. You cannot do anything! Cole (Earth-101) - Oh yeah! (cole tries to use his university powers, but they don't work) Dimension Hopper - Amaru brought you here at the perfect time! It's been exactly a month and you don't have your powers anymore! Lloyd (Earth-213) - Lemme try to use mine! (Lloyd fails too) Dimension Hopper - You've had the University powers longer, Earth-213 Lloyd. So you ran out of time too! (The Crystal of University randomly lands near the Dimension Hopper) Dimension Hopper - Perfect. (He takes it with Amaru's Gloves) Dimension Hopper - Orion will be pleased. (TDH takes the Crystal to Orion) Dimension Hopper - Orion... I have the Crystal of University. Orion - Perfect... Dimension Hopper - And thanks to these gloves, it wont teleport away at random times, and I can touch it! Orion - Even better... How about we begin the operation early? Dimension Hopper - Sure... (Orion starts to bang his staff and the red clouds come out) (The dimension hopper walks up to the ninja alliance) Dimension Hopper - Good luck surviving... (Orion and TDH go to earth-101 and the red cloud spreads) (Cole Earth-101 uses Earth punch to break the cell) Cole (Earth-101) - There! It's the crystal of university! Jay (Earth-30) - But how do we get to it? Jay (Earth-77) - SPINJITZU?? Cole (Earth-101) attempts to use spinjitzu but he can't anyway. Cole (Earth-101) - I only have one choice. Jay (Earth-101) - COLE! NO! DON'T DO IT! Cole (Earth-101) - I'm sorry Jay... (Cole runs inside the red cloud) Nya (Earth-101) - NOO! COLE! Zane (Earth-101) - Cole... (The red cloud of destruction stops and the crystal of university gets thrown outside of it) Jay (Earth-101) - What happened? Cole (Earth-101 with an echoing voice) - TAKE THE CRYSTAL! I'M DOING AS MUCH AS I CAN. Jay (Earth-101) - But Cole... Cole (Earth-101) - I'LL BE OKAY! I PROMISE! TAKE THE CRYSTAL JAY! Jay (Earth-101) holds the crystal of university) Jay (Earth-101) - Cole, are you sure. (inside the cloud cole smiles) Cole (Earth-101) - Yes... DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I PROMISE I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU! GOOD LUCK JAY! (Jay earth 101 opens the portal and goes to Earth-101) Jay (Earth-101) - Cole... Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Crossovers